


Hush

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, because that's the good stuff, bisexual Grelle, but i shall row it!, complete self-indulgence on my part, female pronouns for Grelle, lesbian Hannah, the reaper deserves all the love, this ship is more like a canoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: When Grelle Sutcliff's impudence manifests itself during a clandestine tryst, Hannah Annafellows decides to quiet her, with amorous results.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shamelessly self-indulgent work I wrote after starting to ship Grelle with the diabolical Trancy maid (I sure do love pairing the crimson lady with demons for some reason). Since I headcanon Grelle as a bisexual trans woman, I write her accordingly. If this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read!
> 
> Also, comments and critiques are always welcome, so do let me know your thoughts!

In a small cottage on the edge of the English woodlands, the divine and infernal moved as one, hips rocking to a wild, savage rhythm, lissome legs intertwined in furious intimacy, nutmeg-brown hands clutching an alabaster pair in desperate ecstasy. A ragged cry as their passion reached its pinnacle. Then, swiftly, the two parted, demon and reaper both naked and gasping for air after their bout. Sitting upright with a slow deliberateness, Hannah Annafellows turned to gaze down at her lover with eyes that smoldered like embers on the cusp of leaping into a raging fire. Grelle Sutcliff lay supine, one arm flung outwards, the other laid across her forehead. Looking up at her, the reaper laughed breathlessly, moonlight illuminating the sheen of perspiration that covered her ivory-pale skin.

“Ready for another go?” Grelle asked suddenly, flashing her formidable set of teeth in a broad, mischievous grin.

Tilting her head to the side, Hannah raised an elegant eyebrow in mock disbelief, though, at this point, she was fully acquainted with Grelle’s insatiable appetites. “So soon?” she queried in silken tones. “It seems my mistress’s concupiscence knows no bounds. Are you sure you don’t need a rest?”

“Excuses, excuses. Are demons so lacking in stamina?” Grelle retorted teasingly. “A pity. I’ve certainly had my share of handsome fellows at the dispatch who could go on into the small hours of the morning. They put me though my paces, I can assure you!”

Oh no, this would not _do_. Grelle possessed quite the saucy tongue, but Hannah would much rather have it put to uses other than singing the praises of some insignificant reapers. She swiftly ghosted her fingers across Grelle’s navel, lingering around the woman’s piercing there before making her way up the firm, muscular chest, the graceful collarbones, the elegant neck before cupping the reaper’s face between her hands. Grelle shuddered with delight beneath Hannah’s deft touch. “You judge me too hastily, Grelle Sutcliff,” she purred, leaning in closer so that her silvery hair fell on either side of the reaper’s head in shimmering curtains. “If you so desperately want to be put to the test, it seems I must properly discipline you.” Grelle’s gaze drifted down longingly to Hannah’s breasts, lips parting to release a hungry whine. The demon quickly tilted her chin back so that the two were once again looking eye-to-eye. “No, no, my little red reaper, I won’t stand for such insubordination. Demons by nature are avaricious creatures. As such, I am jealous of every scrap of your attention, your thoughts, your desires. Enough prattling about those men, poppet.” Hannah moved her right thumb to Grelle’s chin, pressing slightly to open her mouth once more. Gods, those _teeth_ …Hannah’s stomach clenched with a ferocious hunger. “I need you,” the demon murmured, caressing Grelle’s lower lip with her pointer and index fingers before languorously sliding them into her lover’s mouth, “to be a _good_ girl,” over that wet, avid tongue, deeper, deeper, “hush, and focus your attention where it ought to be directed…on me.” Grelle gasped slightly, her cheeks suffused with a flush of unabashed pleasure as her teeth closed greedily around Hannah’s fingers. Hannah smiled in triumph. She loved exerting such a powerful influence over Grelle, loved the reaper’s unbridled longing and adoration, which had only intensified with each of their trysts. It was truly intoxicating to hold the heart of such a passionate woman in the palm of her hand.

Without further ado, Grelle eagerly sucked at the demon’s fingers, and Hannah’s breath hitched as an incandescent pleasure crackled across her skin like lightning. When she adopting this form for her most recent contract, Hannah had deliberately endowed her hands with a certain sensitivity, reasoning that it would enhance her performance as a maid. She had given scant thought to the more carnal advantages, but she silently blessed her own foresight before the sinful feel of Grelle’s tongue gliding along the underside of her fingers made her nerves sing, banishing rational thought. A fearsome, liquid heat flickered in the pit of the demon’s stomach before spreading lower down.

_I want…more…to devour…and…be devoured…_

Still cradling Grelle’s face with her left hand, thumb absentmindedly caressing the woman’s cheek, Hannah swung one leg over the reaper’s body so that she straddled her. The demon saw Grelle’s lips quirk up in glad anticipation as Hannah eased herself down so that they were pressed breast to breast. The feeling of bare flesh against her own, of Grelle shamelessly hard and ardent beneath her, were enough to drive her to the brink of an exquisite madness. A series of small, happy whimpers emerging from the reaper’s throat finally pushed Hannah over the edge.

 “You’re quite the loquacious thing, aren’t you?” she growled in a voice laden with desire. “Now, didn’t I expressly tell you to hush? Perhaps I should quiet you further.” Grelle’s eyes widened in surprise as a third finger entered her mouth. A hint of playfulness in her two-toned gaze, the crimson reaper bit down harder, sucking with renewed fervor, sharp teeth only just shy of breaking the skin. Hannah moaned in delight, reveling in the delicious, gladsome pain that danced across her fingers.

That was the thing about Grelle Sutcliff. As Hannah had quickly learned, she loved to be dominated, her body and spirit engulfed by a paramour’s supremacy. Yet the reaper was no dainty, submissive doll. She had an uncanny knack for discerning Hannah’s deepest longings and satisfying them tenfold. Just when the demon thought she had the sovereignty, Grelle would unravel her, vanquishing even as she was conquered.

“Enough!” Hannah cried at last, though part of her wished to be ravished into perpetuity by this briar-clad rose. Grelle obediently released her mistress’s hand, and Hannah reared back up on her knees, chest heaving. Reaching down to cup one hand behind the back of the reaper’s head, Hannah pulled Grelle to her. Sighing contentedly, Grelle wrapped her arms around the demon’s graceful waist. Burying her face in Hannah’s copious bosom, Grelle gently kissed the soft, delicate skin between her breasts, making the former maid’s pulse flutter.

“Have you learned your lesson, dear heart?” Hannah whispered as she nuzzled the top of Grelle’s head, relishing the warm scent, oddly reminiscent of cinnamon, that clung to her fiery hair. Grelle giggled. “Alas, I am such a headstrong, ungovernable woman that I fear I shan’t be able to restrain myself for long. How on earth will you manage me, darling?” She playfully nipped at Hannah’s collarbone before licking her dark, slender neck from the base of the throat to behind her ear, nibbling at the lobe.

 Pulling back, Hannah regarded Grelle with exasperated fondness. “I suppose I must remind you what it means to hush every once in a while.”

“That’s great to hear,” Grelle drawled, smirking. “I do so love it when you shut me up.”

“In that case, let me prove to you what a demon’s stamina is,” Hannah replied before capturing Grelle’s mouth in a searing kiss. Their bodies entangled on the bed in ferocious abandon, the two spoke of their unfathomable affinity in a strange, silent language without words, forging a turbulent quiet within the stillness of the cobalt evening.

 


End file.
